The Other Side
by BeDaZzLeNpLaiD
Summary: How would Rory have been affected if her parents had married? Would she have been more popular at Chilton, or have met Logan sooner? [On Hold]
1. God, Get a Calendar!

disclaimerya I own nothing of importance

summary How would Rory have been affected if Lorelei agreed to marry Chris when they found out she was pregnant? Would she have been more popular in high school? Or met Logan sooner than her second year of collec? Trory &Rogan, all in one!

A/N: Okay, so I know I have another story going right now, but this idea kind of popped into my brain and I couldn't help but start it. I'll make sure I update both stories though. Reviews will be highly appreciated! Even if you think it's pointless just to write "ummm I like it" it's still encouraging!

Chapter 1

First day of high school. Rory turned off her alarm clock with a groan. She got up and dragged herself into the shower. Once she had gotten dressed and ready, she hit the speed dial.

"Hello?" answered a groggy voice.

"Wake up call!" Rory said cheerfully.

"Why are you calling me at this ungodly time in the morning?"

Rory sighed. "We have school today Louise. God, get a calendar!" Louise had been Rory's best freind since elementary school. Though the two looked the opposite, Louise with golden locks and hazel eyes, Rory with chestnut brown and a dazzling blue, the two were the same in almost every other way. They were smart but ditzy at times, freindly yet competetive. They both had a love for coffee, and were the two most admired girls in their grade.

"Right, I knew that." Louise said, sitting up in bed. "Shit, what to wear, what to wear."

Rory giggled. "How about your uniform?" she asked in mock suggestion.

"Great idea!" Louise answered sarcastically. "Maybe my brother can give me a ride. How are you getting there?"

"I'm going to walk over to Tristan's and see if I can get a ride with him and Harry. I think he FINALLY got his License over the summer." Harry was 17 already, and had failed his driver's test several times. His younger brother Tristan was in Rory's grade. They were freinds, and lived right across the street from each other. Both of their properties were huge and streched on for miles, but both of their houses were situated in a way that they had easy access to each other.

"Right, of course. I'll see you when you get there then?"

"Yah, I'll see you there." Rory said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Tristan and Rory walked up to the table set up outside the front door of Chilton. They waited in line and then finally got their class schedule and homeroom assignment, as well as all their locker information. "Awsome! Everyone with the last names A-H are in the same home room!" For once, Rory was glad that when she was born, her mom insisted she have her maiden name, Gilmore. "AND we have it in the computer lab!"

Tristan and Rory walked into the school together. "What locker number do you have?" Tristan asked.

"120, six down from yours."

"Great, catch up with you in homeroom," he said, walking off.

Rory headed for her locker, and Madelin caught up with her just as she was starting to hang up her posters and magnets inside it. Madelin was another one of her closest friends, an optimist. "Hey Rory, can I copy your schedule down real quick? I'm trying to figure out which lunch period everyone has, because I heard one class has lunch at a totally different time than everyone else."

Rory gladly handed her schedule over. "Uh oh," Madelin said cautiouly, glancing at the paper. "You have it. You eat with most of the Sophmore class. Oh well. Tristan is too, so you guys will probably be fine," she added quickly. Rory thanked her and she left.

She closed her locker , only to find a cute blonde stairing at her in the doors place. She jumped. "Jesus, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" she exclaimed.

"Your Rory Gilmore, right?" he asked ignoring her last remark.

"Yah are you a stalker or something?" she asked him.

He seemed undainted by her annoyance, and actually even amused.

"No. I'm Logan, Logan Huntzberger," he said holding out his hand.

* * *

So whatdya think? More? Please Review! 


	2. Thank God It's Friday

Hey guys! thanx for all the great reveiws!

A/N: This is how Rory and Logan's real relationship is on the show Rory met Logan on her first day back at Yale when she was getting coffee with Marty. Marty had bartended for him a couple times, and he said he made a "kickass margarita". They left, but not before Colin could insult Marty, by saying he wasn't being an ass, but a freind to all, those big, and "very, very small." The next day, when Rory was hanging posters up for Asher Flemming's wake, Logan, Colin and Finn walked into her dorm building, Finn trying to remember where a girl he had met lived. He pointed towards Rory's room. "There, that's where she lives." They walked towards the door, ignoring Rory. "Don't put your number, don't put your number," Logan exclaimed in a joking voice toward Finn, who was writing something on a peice of paper in front of her dorm room. "I'm not putting my number, I'm putting your number" Finn answered. "Excuse me, that's my room." Rory interupted. Logan turned and looked her up and down, smirking. "Okay, put down my number," he said jokingly. Finn looked disappointed. "I could have sworn this was her room." Finn and Colin went up the stairs, and Logan said "We'll just let you get back to hanging up these pictures of this...... really old guy." Logan basically asked if she and Asher Flemming had been 'doing it' and Rory quickly answered with a "no!" and a disgusted look. He said he was sorry, but it was obvious that he was more than a teacher to her. She went on to say he was a great man and teacher, not mentioning Paris' relationship with him. Logan studied her. "You don't like me" he stated. "You don't know me, but you don't like me." "I know you" Rory answered grudgingly. She went on to argue with him about how he talked to Marty like he was a servant and beneath him, and they debated for a while. As Logan walked away, he shrugged, and said "master and commander" "The movie?" Rory asked. "No, that's what I want you to call me from now on." It was weeks later when she saw Logan again, when he entered the newsroom with his 'flavor of the week' attached to his hip. "Great, he's back" Doyle mumbled to Rory as he went to greet him. "Hey Rory," he called once he had gotten settled. Doyle was surprised that Rory knew Logan, and quickly expressed his feelings towards the guy, warning her to stay away. During the next few days, Rory was having writers block with the story she had been working on. Then, one night she was in a bathroom when a girl in a gorilla mask came in, washed her face and left. Rory followed her outside, intrigued. "In omnia paratus" she yelled as she was pulled into a car, and they sped of. Rory googled this phrase online, and found a bunch of stuff about the Life And Death Brigade, a secret Yale society. She found a name of an old member, and realized it was Logan's grandfather, meaning that Logan was in the society. She confroted him in the courtyard one day, saying if he didn't help her willingly with the article, then she would learn his schedule and stalk him. This is how she wound up at an LADB meeting, in the middle of the woods, and jumping off a huge tower just for the thrill of it. "The moment you go up there, it's one less moment you haven't lived," he said to convince her. It was then about a week later when Rory's grandparents tricked her into coming to their 'yale society dinner' when in fact it was just a bunch of their freinds and sons, because they didn't like Dean and wanted her to meet somone more appropriate. Out on the patio, a guy was basically cornering her when Logan walked over and put his arm around Rory, claiming to be her boyfriend. Rory thanked him for saving her, and they and a bunch of other people headed off to the pool house to have their 'own party'. When it was time for Dean to pick Rory up, she left to go meet him outside, and everyone else followed. That's when he dumped her in front of everyone. Logan took her back to the pool house to cheer her up and then dropped her off at home. Finally, in the most recent episode, Logan, Colin, and Finn play a joke on Rory during one her classes where they come barging in and profess their love for her and then have a fight, and then Finn comes in dressed like a British officer pulling them off the ground and saying Rory should be ashamed of herself, "toying with these young men like this. They used to have pride, they used to have dignity, they used to have BALLS! Damn it Gilmore! Give them back their balls!" Later on, Rory confronted Logan, asking why he would do something like that, and calling him a "....Frat boy, low life, but-faced miscreant" She left, stating "You and me, totally different people" Then, Rory got her grandfather to play a joke on Logan, where he basically convinced him that he'd heard about what happened in class, thought he was serious, and him and Logan's father were arranging an engagement, prenups and all "And Logan, son. Welcome to the family!" So that's it so far. Not sure if all the quotes are right, but most are. Hope you appreciate this, because it took me like, 20 minutes to type. Logan never actually went to Chilton, just thought it would be fun to have him there!

* * *

The Other Side Chapter 2 Thank God It's Friday

"Should this mean anything to me?" Rory asked, not redely, just disinterested. She turned on her heal and started walking quickly towards her homeroom. Logan jogged beside her to keep up.

"Well, my dad is doing business with your grandfather, some kind of insurance thing," he answered.

Rory walked into the computer lab and sat down next to Tristan who had been debating with Paris Gellar upon her arrival.

"Hey! We have a whole IM thing set all across campus! Here," he said, clicking on an icon on her screen. "You just fill this out, and create a screenname and you can talk to anyone anywhere in the school!"

Rory looked at her screen, and started to fill out the information.

NAME Rory Gilmore

CLASS Freshman

SCREEN NAME xoCoffeeBeanox

PASSWORD

After she finished, a buddy list popped up, with listing everyone logged on on campus. As she led her curser, over the screenname, it told her the name and class of each person. "Cool," Logan said with a smirk beside her.

"You are?" Tristan asked questioningly.

"Logan, Logan Huntzberger" he repeated for the second time that morning.

* * *

Rory grabbed her lunch and headed toward the cafeteria. She didn't see anyone whe knew, so she approached a group of girls and guys she recognized from her parents social gatherings.

"Hey," she said sitting down. One thing she'd learned from her mother's organized charity dinners and parties was that when you don't know anyone, just act like you belong.

"It's Rory, right?" A girl smiled. She had dark, loose curls and green eyes. Rory nodded. "I'm Grace," she said. The others introduced themselves.

Rory felt a hand on her shoulder, and Tristan slik into the seat next to her. She watched as most of the girls drooled, and flirted with he freind. Tristan was what you'd definitely call a 'lady's man'. When the bell rang, the group headed their seperate ways.

Rory and Tristan walked into their debate class, and Rory practically ran to Louise, sitting down next to her. "Hey!" Louise greeted. She leaned her head in to whisper "Have you seen the Huntzberger guy? He is sooooo hott!"

"Yah. A little too confident though. Kind of cocky," she answered.

"Alright girls, class is about to start," Mrs. Harris said in an understanding ton. "For our first progect, I will put you in groups of three. YOur job is to research and write notes that would prepare you for an actual debate." she said, addressing the whole class. Then, she went on to pair everyone up, until there were only six names left on the list. Rory and Louise risked a hopeful glance in each other's direction, but Louise (to her delight) wound up getting paired with two guys by the name of Finn (hottie, she thought to herself) and Colin (smart), while Rory was paired with Tristan, and.... horror of all horrors... Logan.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Harry" Rory called as she ran to the front of the Gilmore Mansion and stepped inside. She turned her attention to the two blonde toddlers running towards her. The twins.

"Wory, Wory," the little boy said. "Daddy left today, but Gwandpa is comming for dinna!"

"Hey Maddie, Brian" she greeted her siblings. "I have to go do my homework, but maybe we can play later?" she asked.

She went to her room, which had once been an old board room, but since her father mostly traveled on business, they had refurbished it into a bedroom fit for a queen, attached bathroom, walk in closet, and all.

She went over to her couch and turned on the t.v. Her homework could wait until later.

When her sister Annalisa (13) got home, the two spent the afternoon gossiping. Being so close in age, they were more like friends than sisters.

Her brother Josh ( 8 ) was another story though. He fit the annoying little brother scenario perfectly. Still, she was happy to have so many siblings. Sice her mother and father were usually traveling, they were the only things that kept her more sane than Paris Gellar!

Finally, a maid came to the door and announced dinner. Immediately after entering the luxurious dining room, Rory and Anna kissed thier jolly grandfather in greeting, and talked about their first day for awhile.

"Do you have any great deals in the making at that insurance company of yours?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes. I'm doing a deal with Mitchum Huntzberger. Owns a bunch of newspaper businesses. I beleive his son Logan goes to Chilton? Charming you boy. Have you met him?" he asked Rory.

"Yes. We're actually working on a project for debate class together."

"Wonderful!" Richard said, smiling.

* * *

"So, are you working on that project tomorrow?"

"Yah. Tristan and Logan are coming over at like, ten."

"Lucky," Louise gushed.

"Why?"

"You're gonna have the two hottest guys in our grade in your room, together. Not that Finn is all that bad," she added.

"Well, I've got to get going, I'm exhausted."

"Thank god it's Friday!" Louise said cheerfully.

"Thank god it's Friday," Rory agreed with a yawn, hanging up.

A/N: what do you think? please reveiw!


End file.
